The scars you made will never be erased
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe helped Beca a lot. I suck at Summaries. (triple treble)
1. New friends

Aubrey,A high school girl, was walking home but suddenly Bumper, a bully, stole her books and put it on top so she can't reach it.

"give it back,Allen."

Aubrey shouted.

"you can't reach this, blondie."

Bumper teased.

"Give that back,Allen."

A brunette said.

"Stay out of this,shorty."

Bumper said.

"For the last time my name is Beca."

The brunette shouted as she punched the guy's stomach.

"I'm not finish with you."

Bumper shouted as he ran away.

Aubrey picked her books up and faced Beca.

"I'm Aubrey Posen by the way."

Aubrey said.

Suddenly a redhead came and said.

"Hey, Becs, Good job saving blondie here."

"Hey, Chlo, You must be tired."

Beca said.

"Can we be friends?"

Aubrey asked.

"Of course, want to come at my place?"

Beca asked.

"I think I better ask my dad, Bye Beca and Chloe."

Aubrey said as she went home.

"Why are you a little sad, Chlo?"

Beca asked.

"Nothing, Aubrey is a good friend but she mostly is bossy but I'll give her a chance."

Chloe said.

"Bye, Chloe."

Beca said as she went inside her house.

* * *

**Please leave reviews. I Do Not Own Anything.**


	2. It's just one little cut

**Okay, I got use to this environment.**

**I Still Don't Own Anything. Please Leave reviews so i can improve anything.**

* * *

When Beca got home she saw her mom crying.

"Mom, What happened?"

Beca asked.

"It's nothing really."

Natalie, her mom, said.

Roger, her dad, was packing his stuff.

"Dad, where are you going?"

Beca asked.

"Beca, me and your mom are divorcing because things aren't good between us."

Roger said.

"Will you ever see me again?"

Beca asked as tears was streaming down her face.

"Of course, be strong, Don't ever forget what I taught you."

Roger said as he left.

"Mom, Why did you even fight?"

Beca asked.

"Beca, leave me alone for awhile, you are not suppose to be here."

Natalie said angrily.

Beca went to her room crying. Beca took out a family album.

Suddenly her cellphone rang. _Chloe?_

"Beca! I'm outside your house and your dad went to my house and told me to come here."

Chloe said.

Beca was glad to hear her voice.

"What happened anyway?"

Chloe asked.

"well my parents divorced."

Beca said.

"I'm sorry."

Chloe said.

"no need to say you're sorry if you actually didn't do anything."

Beca said.

Chloe giggled.

"I'm going to knock on the door now."

Chloe said.

"Please don't."

But Beca was too late Chloe knocked at the door.

"What brings you here,Chloe?"

Natalie asked.

"Well, I came to see Beca, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Chloe said.

"Sure, I really need you to comfort her."

Natalie said.

Chloe went inside and opened the door.

"Beca, Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Chloe asked.

Beca had a blade and had one cut, blood was showing, Beca was crying.

"Chloe, My mom Told me I'm not meant to be in this world."

Beca said.

suddenly Aubrey came. _How did she get here?_

"I called Aubrey here since she's our friend, i can't do this all alone."

Chloe said.

"My dad actually told me to be back at an hour or two."

Aubrey said.

"And how exactly did you find my house?"

Beca asked.

"I actually went back to school and looked at your records, I know you'll make an amazing DJ someday."

Aubrey said.

Beca blushed.

"I thought Aubrey was just a shy person plus the mean attitude but I think I judged her."

Chloe said.

"What happened while I was gone?"

Aubrey asked.

"Beca's parents divorced, then she tried to cut."

Chloe said.

"That's terrible, I'm sorry."

Aubrey said.

"You shouldn't be sorry."

Beca said.

_"It's just one little cut, right?"_

_Beca thought._

"I think I'll keep the blade."

Chloe said as she took the blade from Beca.

"I should go, bye Beca, Bye Chloe."

Aubrey said as she left.

"I can sleep with you if you want."

Chloe said.

"Nah, I can heal all by myself."

Beca said.

"Goodnight Beca, I Love you."

Chloe whispered as she left.

Beca smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

_"Do I deserve them?"_

_"Do I actually deserve a friend?"_

_Beca thought._

* * *

**Please leave reviews. **


	3. Beca's change

**okay I've been in school and didn't had time to write and now it's summer I can write more stories for you guys so thanks for sticking around.**

**disclamer: I don't own pitch perfect.**

* * *

The next day Beca went to school earlier than usual she shuts people out and she hid from Chloe and Aubrey.

it was recess and Beca sat beside a tree to eat peacefully unfortunately Chloe and Aubrey found her since they were looking for her.

"there you are." Chloe greeted.

"we've been looking everywhere for you." Aubrey said.

"why bother looking for me?" Beca asked.

"we're your best friends, we won't just leave you behind." Chloe said.

"you look different though, you usually wear short sleeves but now you always wear a hoodie even though it's really hot." Chloe added.

Aubrey noticed a little cut on Beca's wrist so she asked.

"Beca, what have you been doing last night?"

Beca knew Aubrey would notice a scar so she lied.

"I was sleeping what would I even do at night."

Aubrey looked at Beca's navy blue eyes and smiled.

"It's none of your business so leave me alone." Beca said as she stood up and walked away.

_"I can't have feelings for them both? why do they have to be this attractive? they shouldn't know any of my scars."_

_Beca thought._

"Beca needs help, bree, I'm worried about her and we need to make her stop I don't want her to harm herself." Chloe said.

"I'm worried too, chlo, let's stop by at her place later." Aubrey said.

"you know, you're kind of soft." Chloe said.

Aubrey stared at Chloe's sky blue eyes and said. "I can see the lust in your eyes, chlo, but I like it."

Aubrey pulled Chloe closer to her and kissed her. suddenly Beca came back to tell them when she got there she saw them kissing.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss when she saw Beca.

"Beca, this isn't what it looks like." Chloe panicked.

"I have something to tell you." Beca said.

_"What if they freak out? and since they were making out I stopped them just to tell them this problem?" Beca_ thought

* * *

**will Beca say it to them? or not? or probably she'll lie again? i'll update tomorrow.**


	4. Beca's little box

Aubrey and Chloe saw Beca talking to herself about not telling them something.

Aubrey grabbed both of Beca's arms and slid her left sleeve and saw lots of scars.

"Beca when did you do this?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe tried to speak but Aubrey said "I can handle this, chlo."

Aubrey stared at Beca again and said "Beca look at me in the eye."

Beca stared at Aubrey's emerald like eyes and tried to get free from aubrey's grip and she got out.

Aubrey saw Beca's eyes trying to hold her tears back.

Beca realized the box which is important to her was beside Chloe.

Chloe and Aubrey stared at the exact way Beca was staring at and Chloe gave the box to Beca and asked. "What's in the box?"

"None of your business." Beca said coldly.

Aubrey grabbed the box from Beca and it fell to the ground and it had blades and weed in it.

Beca glared at Aubrey and put all her stuff back in.

Aubrey was shocked Beca smokes.

Chloe asked "when did you smoke weed?"

Beca smirked at them and faced them and said "I smoked weed since you left."

Aubrey said "you can't smoke your in grade 9."

"you can if you're depressed." Beca defended.

"those are a lot of blades, Beca." Chloe said.

"Why do you need this many?" Aubrey asked.

"some were rusty and I just found this box in my drawer." Beca said then she shook her head.

"why do you care, why do you both care?" Beca shouted as she left

school was over and Beca went home leaving Chloe and Aubrey behind.

"Bree, we won't just leave her and smoke some damn weed." Chloe said.

"you're right, chlo, we won't just let her be high like that." Aubrey said.

"and she might cut her arm off and we have to offer her to be our girlfriend." Aubrey added giving Chloe a soft kiss on the cheek.

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's arm and walked to Beca's house.

* * *

**sorry it's short but I'll do better and I'm just 13 I can take all the reviews.**


End file.
